


you're my sunflower (i think your love will be too much)

by subtleclown



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Swearing, kind of established relationship, mark is spiderman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtleclown/pseuds/subtleclown
Summary: “Why am I fired again?” Mark asks after Donghyuck breaks their contract of fake dating for some personal reasons.“Because I am now officially dating the famous Spiderman. Sorry Mark.” He wasn’t though.“Donghyuck, you’ve been crushing on me for years, are you sure you want me gone just because of a loser who spews icky webs around NYC?” Mark then chuckles, impressed by the sudden conviction in his poorly cogitated decision.“No worries, I’ll make you Best Man for our wedding a few years from now.” Donghyuck—besides being in love with Mark—is also known to exaggerate.Or, Mark’s biggest secret is him being Spiderman but Donghyuck does not need to know that or at least that’s what Mark thought.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 11
Kudos: 188
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	you're my sunflower (i think your love will be too much)

“Plan B has worked! I even got a little bonus and it’s extra spicy,” Mark mumbles as soon as he steps inside the room, quirking his brows with a cocky smug. Lucas eyes his neck filled with blooming bruises. “What’s in it for you besides the fact that you keep making out with him?”

“Well you see, it all started with cuddles then to making out on the couch and then…” Mark trails, remembering the events earlier then tells Lucas about it.

_“Why am I fired again?” Mark asks after Donghyuck breaks their contract of fake dating for some personal reasons._

_“Because I am now officially dating the famous Spiderman. Sorry Mark.” He wasn’t though._

_“Donghyuck, you’ve been crushing on me for years, are you sure you want me gone just because of a loser who spews icky webs around NYC?” Mark then chuckles, impressed by the sudden conviction in his poorly cogitated decision._

_“No worries, I’ll make you the best man for our wedding a few years from now.” Donghyuck—besides being in love with Mark—is also known to exaggerate._

“I really don’t get what your plan is but you better start taking a shower, don’t wanna be late,” his roommate reminds him so Mark rushes inside his room.

“Are you seriously attending that fancy dinner wearing your super psychic suit?” Lucas huffs from where he is conquering the sofa with his long limbs.

“Is it that bad?” Mark asks, adjusting his black velvet suit and tie to cover up his red iron spider suit but fails so he takes it off.

“You look stupid, but a hundred percent sure Donghyuck will still find you ridiculously hot.”

“I need to impress his family, not him, Lucas. Need to make a show. They’re related to the 119 Case, after all. Got some dirty rich scumbags to catch.”

“When are you planning to tell him anyway? You can’t hide forever Mark. It’s been… what a year?”

“Soon, I promise. I’m just waiting for him to catch me actually.”

“Oh shut up, you’re enjoying your little hidden identity agenda too much, I doubt it and because it’s what Donghyuck likes,” Lucas spits the remnants of popcorn seed, chuckling.

“Hmm, maybe that too. But tonight, I’m going as Mark Lee of the Southern Isles.” Mark finalizes, stepping out of their shared flat, leaving with an indignant hey! watch the hundred dollar suit! when his friend throws him the pillow at his horrible frozen pun.

“Mark? What the fuck are you doing here?” Donghyuck asks shockingly when he sees him arriving at the venue later that afternoon. He’s wearing his red silk suit waiting outside The Polo Bar. There’s a mix of vexation and crestfallen state written all over his face.

“What’d you mean? I’m here as your date,” Mark says with a well pleased smile plastered on his face, darting his tongue out to wet his lip then bites it, just some small random details to get him off guard. After all, Donghyuck’s weakest point is Mark even if he’s infatuated with an insect masked superhero.

“I told you, Spiderman is my date.”

“Well I don’t see him,” Mark’s face turned into a smoulder. He continues when Donghyuck doesn’t answer. “Look, he’s not coming.”

“Who told you?”

“I did.”

“You don’t know him.”

“So? You’ve been waiting for an hour Donghyuck. Would you rather embarrass yourself in front of your family?” Mark utters, enjoying vexing Donghyuck with his convincing powers.

“I never wanted to attend this bullshit of a dinner anyway. I’d ditch this if I could,” he says, giving up on waiting for his prince charming spewing webs. Mark quirks a brow at that.

“That, I could do for you, baby.” Mark then grabs his hands, dragging him inside the restaurant bar, ignoring the disgruntled noises Donghyuck makes as he poorly takes back his hand but seemingly wanting Mark not to let go. “We aren’t together anymore, Mark. We never were even in the first place,” he pants.

“But that doesn’t mean I’ll stop getting you, okay?” Mark winks. Donghyuck’s face twists but he assumes he’s dying of butterflies swarming on his stomach.

They enter inside the bar where lavish people are in their most elegant clothes, eating dinner with what they call proper manners and behavior the rich had made. They turn to the last hallway where a huge hall is filled with more of them.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I am here as Donghyuck’s date on behalf of the famous hero in town, Spiderman, due to the fact that he is unable to make it to tonight’s lavish dinner for he’s.... uhm... well, yeah, he’s busy so he sent me.” Mark smiles awkwardly, suddenly being drained of the overpowering flamboyance. The barons look at him with confusion with a hint of disgust.

“Oh, I’m Mark Lee of the Lee International Corporation, future heir to the largest holding company in Canada, by the way. I’m Donghyuck’s original boyfriend, not Spiderman,” Mark whispers the last four words. Donghyuck protests at that but Mark holds him still, smiling cockily. “And yeah, also attending NYU.”

Mark, with a contented smile, feels Donghyuck’s hand getting cold and sweaty, so he intertwines their fingers together and holds his hand tightly, rubbing circles using his thumb to try and calm him down.

“Good,” a man suddenly appeared from nowhere. “That no good contemptuous and insolent insect isn’t welcome here anyway. Please, young sir from Lee Clan of Canada, have a seat and enjoy the extravagant meal,” the man ushers him to a seat. Mark feels his inside slowly fume.

Donghyuck tightens his grip on Mark’s hand when a big old man at the far end of the table clears his throat, looking at him dead in the eye with a dark shadow casting over his face. Mark assumes him as his father also known as Donghyuck’s worst nightmare.

“How rude of you. That insect you are referring to is saving lives out there while you hungry-power barons sit on that stupid velvet thrones, watching them suffer from the iron hands of this cruel system when you could make this world a better place to which you choose to ignore! At least try not to be a man of success but a man of value, like what Spiderman aims to be unlike you rich scumbags. So if I were you, I’d watch my back for the justice Spiderman will serve that’ll cook y’all alive!”

“Mark…” Donghyuck trails, gulping hard on his throat, his eyes wide. The man ushering him chokes on air, some of the heavy metal utensils are pulled by the gravity against the weak grip of the barons as they are placed on a hot seat by Mark himself.

“Let’s go, Donghyuck,” Mark tugs him. “You shouldn’t be hanging out with old airhead moneybags in the first place.”

Everyone has their jaws hanging down low, the extravagant American cuisine left unattended, getting cold. Confusion eats up every corner of the cabin-interior bar except for Donghyuck’s father, grinning small, seemingly thrilled and invested at the little show Mark has put on. Success.

“So how’d I do? Was that good? Did I make you fall in love with me again?” Mark asks once they were in the parking lot.

“Oh Mark. What were you thinking? They’re musicians, a top notch orchestra hosting free events annually to raise funds for children and environmental orgs!”

Now that made the blood drain from Mark’s body, the coldness poking at his feet, the air sucked out from his lungs.

“What?” Did I get the wrong clan? Mark sweats and feels itchy. He’s pretty sure the Lees are related to the 119 Case, there’s literally no doubt unless he miscalculated something. “B-but the man said insec-”

“He wasn’t with them! He isn’t a baron, just a host of the bar, an old man who doesn’t want change in the world!” Donghyuck deadpans at him. “And mind you, I never fell out of love, Mark. You’re still here. It just so happens that you’re a jerk sometimes and stupid.”

Mark tries to ignore the case, wincing from his dumbness and literally the fact that he looked so stupid back there. What a huge embarrassment. But the last part of Donghyuck’s words get him out of the shameful trance. I’m what?

“God, I can’t believe you embarrassed me so much back there. Now I have no face to show them!”

“Then I’ll just apologize to them,” Mark says in a small voice, pouting as he holds onto Donghyuck acting all cute while the latter tries to look away, the cuteness overload affecting him too much.

“No. I won’t go back inside that hell hole.”

“Okay, maybe next time. So can we go back to my apartment instead? Lucas’ out for tonight. We can... y’know… if you want to.”

Mark swears Donghyuck’s face is all red, wiggling out of Mark’s grip on his waist, avoiding his melting gaze.

“We are so not having this conversation. Nevertheless, I’m stressed! So I need my original date, where is he?” Donghyuck points his finger to Mark. “Don’t tell me you've sabotaged Spiderman too, just to get to me?”

“Exactly what I did.”

“As if you could.”

“I could and I definitely would just for you to be mine but no worries, I’ll call him for you. So here’s the plan,” Mark then whispers into his ears with Donghyuck’s series of protests.

“Okay, just wait right here,” Mark says, holding Donghyuck’s head with both of his palms as he continues to resist. “Wait, wait, Mark what-”

“I’m not leaving you I promise,” Mark mutters, kissing the back of Donghyuck’s hand before dashing away from him.

Donghyuck is left there standing on the dark alleyway, where the space has been consumed by the slaughtering shadow of the building where the light could not get, wondering about all the promises Mark had made to be then broken by himself too. But for some reason, Donghyuck is kind of hopeful. How stupid of me.

Meanwhile Mark has been running until he stops by the corner of the convenience store, cursing as he strips off his tux to his boxers then struggles to put on his spider suit.

“Mom, there’s a naked man wearing his wannabe spiderman suit, but it’s not even Halloween yet!” A high pitched voice from a child says, his mother quickly picks him up and tells him to ignore him as Mark only flashes an awkward smile, bending forward to hide the fact that he’s still in his boxer brief.

He groans when they’re gone and jumps and wiggles, putting now his mask then hides the hundred dollar tux on a secret rock stash, giving Lucas a call to go and release Renjun, assigned in alleyway 13.

“Do I look like a fucking spider wannabe huh? That cut went deep!” Mark whines into the call as Lucas and Chenle laugh at him in speaker mode. “It’s not funny guys! That offended me big time!”

“Well you sure get used to the nickname Donghyuck has been calling you. What was that again, the hottest spider-human hybrid in the animal kingdom?” Chenle mimics Donghyuck’s sweet honey voice to which Mark groans and hangs up the call, vexed.

Silence dwells within for at least ten minutes until light footsteps intervene the silent night as it continues stepping on rain puddles on alley 13. Donghyuck swiftly turns around just when the footsteps get louder as it squelches in the concrete water. Donghyuck sees a figure dashing to him until it gets close and close to which triggers Donghyuck so he runs for his life. The adrenaline rush intensifies.

“Oh fuck you Mark, fuck you,” Donghyuck chants, wasting his precious energy in cursing the dearest love of his life.

And as if on cue—mastering the fake savior of the day stance—Mark a.k.a. Spiderman stands flamboyantly on top of the building where he can see Donghyuck running, triggered by the chase Renjun has started. He dives into the air and spews a web on a railing then swings and catches Donghyuck on his waist, picking him up mid air. He screams when he feels his body levitating, the cold breeze gushing through the expensive fabric of his suit to his moist skin.

“Hey, hey. I got you.” The sweet familiar voice whispers, a bit muffled from his mask. Donghyuck holds tightly onto his neck, refusing to open his eyes. He sighs in relief as he buries himself even more on the curvature of Spiderman’s neck and shoulder.

“You fucking gave me a heart attack!” Donghyuck finally looks up, yelling directly in his ear. “Never do that again you hottest spider-human hybrid in the animal kingdom! Seriously what’s up with you and Mark constantly making my heart race?”

Spiderman turns his head towards him that’s a few inches away, slightly tilting it. Donghyuck swears he hears his confusion. He holds his mouth in his palms when he realizes what he just said.

“Let me clarify this,” the superhero starts, still spewing webs from skyscraper to skyscraper, basically riding the pink and tangerine skies with the chilling breeze whispering in their ears, hugging Donghyuck on his waist with his right arm tightly. “I made your heart race because of constantly dragging you into my mode of transportation, through webs. So what does Mark do to make yours race?”

Donghyuck bites his lips, suddenly the image of Mark below him, laying sloppy kisses on his neck whilst rubbing his thighs pops in his head, his heart racing just by thinking of it. His cheeks are crimson red, randomly gazing everywhere but his eyes. Spiderman hums triumphantly as he puts one and one together, seemingly fine with the thought of Donghyuck loving someone else. “And here I thought you only love me,” he says, lacing blue but also in a jokingly way.

“What? No, it’s only you I swear!” Donghyuck whines as if he isn’t caught in 8k by the one and only Spiderman just now. “Come on, we both know the truth.”

Donghyuck smiles, satisfied, clutching to the superhero tighter instead. “But you’ll always be there for me right? You’ll still catch me?”

“As if I’ll ever get tired of that.”

“And I’ll still ride you through the sunsets?” Donghyuck asks as selfish as it sounds, unaware of what just spilled from his mouth.

Spiderman might have choked from Donghyuck’s choice of words. “You mean we’ll ride the sunset…” he corrects. “You might wanna do that riding with Mark though.”

“Why are you betting on him so much! You’re just gonna let our love story die like that?” Donghyuck hisses and Spiderman just laughs as he spews one last time. Dropping Donghyuck on the rooftop of a commercial building with the most breathtaking view.

“Like I said,” Spiderman seats them down on the railing. “It’ll always be Mark and not me.”

Donghyuck doesn’t quip at that, humming quietly while admiring the sinking ball of sunshine.

“Thank you though,” Donghyuck starts, his gaze piercing through the eye hole on the superhero’s mask just to let him know his next words are sincere, “I just feel so comfortable with you. You literally are my personal diary. With your mask as the lock. Not knowing your identity makes me feel reassured.”

“Of course, Donghyuck. Anything for my favorite person,” Spiderman reassures, ignoring the heavenly view of the sunset to glimpse at the sunflower in front of him. He raises his clothed finger to move the stray hair strands away from his pretty face.

Oh how Mark wanted to remove his mask and kiss the life out of Donghyuck as he stares at him.

“About that riding though… d’you wanna do it with Mark?” Spiderman teases before dropping Donghyuck on his flat’s balcony.

“Oh shut up and leave you incy wincy spider!” Donghyuck pushes him away but also kisses his cheek, sincerely thankful for his company.

Donghyuck sees Mark come inside the second he opens the door. His brows quirk up as he sees Mark’s dress shirt, buttons slotted to the wrong holes, hair disheveled, neck and face red, there are beads of sweat shining on his temples as he pants, smiling at Donghyuck.

“So how was the date?” He asks nonchalantly as he plops on the sofa, legs spread wide, catching his breath.

“Phenomenal as always. How was yours though? Had fun?” Donghyuck squints his eyes, leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed, remembering his promise earlier broken into yet dust.

“I didn’t. I was waiting for you,” Mark says without hesitation, looking at him straight in the eyes. Donghyuck knows he's telling the truth by the way he acts but his whole appearance screams otherwise.

“Sure. Anyway, I want to have a picnic—” 

“With Spiderman? Sounds cool.” 

“The three of us idiot,” Donghyuck says, sitting beside Mark, their knees touching.

“What?” Mark chokes on his own spit. “Y-you can’t.”

“What?”

“You can’t do that, Donghyuck,” Mark refuses the idea because if Donghyuck is to know his big secret, it could be at least in a way that Mark will still bring home the bacon, that it wouldn’t show like Donghyuck busted him but it’s what's actually happening right now.

“Why? What are you hiding Mark Lee? Or should I say…” he trails and Mark—for once—is nervous. If Donghyuck knows then all the plan and fun is over. “Fine, but I’ll do that someday. So, can you help me with something instead?"

“Spill.”

“I wanna know who Spiderman is,” Donghyuck announces. Mark nods, saw it coming, biting the inside of his cheeks. “What’s in it for me?”

“I’ll ride you,” Donghyuck whispers, bringing back the topic Spiderman kept teasing him about. Suddenly the room feels very hot. “Been wanting to do that for so long.”

“And if I say I’m Spiderman will you give it to me now?”

And Donghyuck is already in Mark’s lap, unbuttoning his dress shirt. “Depends,” he smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> well who doesn't love spider!mark? ps. donghyuck might be a fool but he isn't oblivious of mark and spiderman. you know how they say, two can play at that game ;) 
> 
> also kudos and comments are highly appreciated <33  
> twt: @haechanfenty


End file.
